Delicious: Emily's True Love/Chez Jean Paul
This is the 4th episode of Emily's True Love. After Emily was boarding the train, the train has arrived at Paris, and Emily goes off from the train. Meet Jean Paul, the present-day. Chapter 1: Reunited Day 1 *Emily: Jean Paul's restaurant! I'm here! I'm actually here! *Emily: Is Jean Paul around? *Emily: Oh, no. I'm sorry- I'm not looking for my job. I'm an... old friend of Jean Paul's. *Emily: But if you really need the help... I could help you out. *Emily: It'll give me something to do while I wait for Jean Paul, anyhow. *Emily: My French is a little iffy, but it looks like you have an appointment today? *There was a dove landing on the grass. *Emily: I'm not sure what the reservation policy is here, but no shoes, no shirt, no service! *Emily scares the dove away. During the day *Emily has to chase 8 doves hidden in the restaurant. Afterward *Emily: Oh, Jean Paul! Where are you? Don't you know I came all this way to see you? *Emily: Wait a second, of course he doesn't! How would he!? *Emily: So... what to do on my first night in Paris? *Emily is going to the park in Paris. *Emily was scared. *Emily: Oh, my gosh! It's even more romantic than I remembered! *Amelie organizes the roses. *The cameraman took the pictures. *Emily: Sigh... *The green dove lands on Emily. *Emily: Hello, little guy! Are you lonely? *Emily is happy about the dove. The dove leaves her hand. *Emily: I guess it's true, Paris really is the world's most romantic city. Even the birds think so. Day 2 *Emily is sleeping on the bench. *Emily: Hmm... I think I'll get some flowers for Jean Paul. *Emily: Oh, those look like the roses Patrick have me. *Emily dreams about Patrick gave Emily a rose. *Emily: Hello, I would like these flowers please. *Amelie: First time in Paris? *Emily: Is it that obvious? *Amelie: It's okay. I am Amelie, by the way. *Amelie takes roses and gives them to Emily. *Emily: Nice to meet you, Amelie. I'm Emily. *Amelie: Are the flowers for someone special? *Emily: Yes... er... at lease I hope so. I flew here to reconnect with an old flame. *Amelie: Aha! Then we are alike. I moved here to save my boyfriend the guilt of not responding to my letters. *Emily: It was good talking to you, Amelie, but I should go. Hopefully, my long lost crush and I will meet today. *Amelie: Good luck, Emily! Let me know what happened, eh? *Emily: Thanks Amelie, I will! *Amelie goes back inside a shop, and Emily returns to the restaurant. *Emily: Shoot. Still no Jean Paul. Maybe he'll show up today. *Emily: Well, time for work. *The cleaner's name: Nadia. Afterward *Emily: Darn it, I'm beginning to think Jean Paul is never going to show up. *Jean Paul enters the place. Meet Jean Paul, Emily's boyfriend in a memory, the head of the restaurant. *Emily: J-J Jean Paul? *Jean Paul: Sorry, do I know you? *Emily: I- I finally got your letter. *Jean Paul: Letter? What letter? *Emily: 'The Ferris Wheel turned...'. *Jean Paul: Emily? *Emily: 'under a warm Paris night...'. *Jean Paul: '...I closed my eyes, I hugged you tight'. *Emily and Jean Paul gave a happy hug! Chapter 2: The Surprise Day 3 *Jean Paul: Ugh. Coffee. *Emily: It was your idea to talk into the wee hours of the morning. I would have let you sleep! *Jean Paul: Emily, wouldn't you rather spend your day sightseeing in Paris? *Jean Paul: There's so much to see and do here. You're on vacation, after all. *Emily: I don't mind. As long as I'm with you, Jean Paul. *Jean Paul: Very well. But first I'm going to sleep for a while. *Jean Paul: Then I will try to made it worth your while! *Emily: You already have. Before the event *Emily: Mmm... What do you have there? *Jean Paul: It's a French dessert my grandmother taught me. *Jean Paul: She would kill me if she knew I was sharing the recipe with you! *Jean Paul makes a recipe. *Jean Paul: We add the cream just like so... *Emily: Oooh, those look tempting! *Jean Paul: Not half as tempting as you. *Jean Paul have a cream to Emily's nose. *Emily: I'll get you for that! *Emily wipes and picks up the cream. Jean Paul ran out of the restaurant. *Emily: Looks like I'll have to find him first. During the day *Emily has to catch JP (Jean Paul) 4 times. *"Oh no!" *"Shoot!" After catch *Emily: I've got you now! *Jean Paul ran away and Emily is trying to catch him. *Jean Paul quickly entered a restaurant followed by Emily and Emily ran towards Jean Paul and they fell down. They're happy! *Emily puts a cream back to Jean Paul, and wipes away. Afterward *At night, Jean Paul and Emily have a happy romance. *Emily: Jean Paul, I have a great idea! Let's go to the Eiffel Tower together! *Jean Paul: The Tower? Hmm... I have a better idea. Why don't we visit the French countryside together? *Emily: I'd love that, but I was really hoping you'd show me the sights around Paris, first. *Jean Paul: And I will... but tonight I am tired. How about I cook a romantic dinner for you right here, instead? *Emily: Sounds perfect! *Emily sits on the table, while Jean Paul cooks a romantic dinner. *Emily: Your letter was beautiful. I'm sorry it didn't come sooner, but it was worth the wait. *Jean Paul: No... *Jean Paul: You. You were worth waiting for. *Emily and Jean Paul holding their hands, sharing them a kiss. *They do the pose and hug while they're kissing each other. Day 4 *Back in Eiffel Tower, Emily enters. *Amelie: Bonjour... Things are going well? *Emily: Oh, Amelie! It's just like I dreamed it would be! Last night we kissed for the first time... It was amazing! *Amelie: That's wonderful news! As it so happens, I have some news of my own to share! *Amelie: I have been other my boyfriend to propose for six months. So far, nothing. *Amelie: Today my horoscope reads, 'Prepare for a major relationship change in the coming week.' *Amelie: It can mean only one thing! He is going to ask me to marry him! *Emily: I'll keep my fingers crossed. Anyhow, I have to run, Amelie. We'll catch up later, I promise. *Emily walks back into the restaurant. Afterward *These citizens enter the restaurant. *"I never are at a Blumfeld-rated two-star restaurant before. Worth every penny!" *Emily: A two-star rating from the Blumfeld guide? Wow! *Jean Paul: In Paris, anything less than two stars and the hotels stop recommending you to their guests. *Jean Paul gets a jacket. *Jean Paul: I've spent my entire life chasing those stars. If I should lose one, I'd be finished. *Jean Paul drops a ring box from the jacket. *Jean Paul: Now, if you'll excuse me I have a few things to take care of. I'll catch up with you when I can. *Jean Paul kissed Emily's hand, and he leaves. *Emily opens a box. *Emily: Jean Paul! You dropped this... ring box? *Emily is "wowed" about the ring box. Chapter 3: The Promise Day 5 *Emily: An engagement ring?! I mean, I won't say I hadn't thought about it. *Emily: But... we've only just reconnected after being apart for such a long time! *Emily: The inscription inside the ring is so beautiful... 'Love is the flower that grows right in front you.' *Emily: Is it too soon? I mean, in some ways it's like we never parted. What do you think? *Nadia: Can you show me bathroom? we have eaten too many blueberries. *Jean Paul: Emily, Nadia, this is my friend Jacque, a very important painter. *Jacque: Since true artists are never appreciated I an forced to squander my talents on the unworthy. *Jean Paul: He's going to entertain our customers. Sound good? *Emily: YES! Yes, yes, yes! *Emily gives Jean Paul a kiss. Emily's happy. *The entertainer's name: Jacque. Before the event *Jean Paul enters again. *Emily: Looking for something? *Jean Paul: Er... yes... I uh... I did. But don't worry, you're busy. I'll find it. *Jean Paul is looking for an engagement ring. *Emily thought to herself: Oh, my gosh! I've got to get the ring back into his jacket without him knowing or the surprise will be ruined! During the search *Emily has to return the ring by looking inside his jacket. After searching *Emily has gotten a ring. *Emily: Phew! Afterward *Jean Paul: Oh, thank goodness! *Emily: Find what you were looking for? *Jean Paul: In more ways than one. *Jean Paul kisses Emily back. *Jean Paul: Have you thought any more about us getting away to the country? *Emily: Yes! yes, I would like to go to the country with you. *Jean Paul: Perfect. See you later tonight. *Nadia: 'Love is the flower that grows in your shoe.' *Emily: Close enough... Day 6 *Back in the Paris Eiffel Tower, Amelie closes the slop. *Emily: ... and if he asks, I've decided to say, 'yes'! *Amelie: I'm so happy for you! When is he taking you to the country? *Emily: Not sure yet. I guess I'll have to try and be patient. What about you? Any news? *Amelie: Not yet, but soon, I think. He's been acting secretive today. *Amelie: Promise to be at my wedding? *Emily: Only if you promise to be at mine! *Emily and Amelie gave a hug. *Emily: I'd better get going, Amelie. Talk to you later! *Emily returns to the restaurant. Afterward *Jean Paul enters the restaurant. *Emily: Will I see you tonight? *Jean Paul: Hmm? Perhaps... I have a prior commitment,, but will try and call you later, oui? *Emily: I understand. *Emily and Jean Paul gave a hug and kiss. *Jean Paul: Oh, one more thing... *Jean Paul: After work tomorrow I'm taking you to my friend's house in the country. No excuses! *Jean Paul leaves the restaurant. *Emily: It's going to happen, Nadia. It's really going to happen! *Emily: I'm going to get engaged! Chapter 4: A Bitter Blow Day 7 *Emily enters the restaurant. *Jean Paul: Ready to get away? *Emily: With you, Jean Paul, I'd go anywhere. *Emily and Jean Paul gave a kiss, again. *"Uwaaah..." *"Uwaaah..." **Jean Paul: Someone's stopping by to drop off some things we need for our big weekend. *"Uwaaaaaaah..." **Jean Paul: I have some errands to do. Can you keep an eye out? *"Uwaaaaaaaah!" **Emily: Of course! *"UWAAAAAAAAH!!" **Jean Paul: Why won't that stupid kid shut up? I can't run a decent restaurant like that! *"UWAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" **Emily: Excuse me? *Jean Paul leaves anyway. Emily goes to a crying kid to take care of him. *Emily: There, it was just a splinter. All better now! During the day *Emily has to accept 5 deliveries of towels from Chuck. After the deliveries *Emily: Yes! That should be everything. Oh, my goodness! I can't wait! *Jean Paul returns to the restaurant. *Emily: Jean Paul, I- *Jean Paul: Emily, I need to postpone our weekend together. *Emily: Is everything okay? *Jean Paul: Fine, fine. It's just... and old friend from university is in Paris on business. *Jean Paul: I haven't seen him in years and he's only in town for a short time. You understand, yes? *Emily: I understand... I think. *Jean Paul: I'll make it up to you soon, very soon. I promise. *Jean Paul leaves the restaurant. *Emily is taking the suitcase. Day 8 *Emily: Er... Nadia? Have you seen Jean Paul yet? *Emily: He didn't stop by or call last night either... *Emily: I'm starting to wonder if he changed his mind about proposing. *Emily: Was it something I said? Something I did? *Emily: I'm probably just overthinking things, but still... *Nadia uses a French book to read and look. *Nadia: No thank you, I do not like pepper jelly. *Emily: Thanks, Nadia... for trying. Afterward *Emily: Nadia, I'm going to see a friend. Would you please lock up? *Emily is back in Eiffel Tower. *Amelie: Emily! I'm so glad you came by. *Amelie: Look! *Emily: Oh, it's beautiful! I'm so happy for you, Amelie! *Emily and Amelie gave a hug again. *Amelie: You must join me and my fiance for dinner. I want you two to meet as soon as possible! *Emily: Sounds great! Maybe we can make it a double date. I'd love for you to meet my boyfriend, as well. *Jean Paul has another girlfriend. *Emily and Amelie: That's my Jean Paul! And he's kissing another woman! *Jean Paul stopped kissing another girl and does a facepalm. *Emily and Amelie: How do you know my Jean Paul? *Emily: Your fiance Is- Is... Is JEAN PAUL?! *Amelie: YOU SWINE! *Jean Paul runs away from Amelie, and she is going to catch him. *Emily started to cry. *She sat down on the floor and started to cry. *Emily: Oh, no... Oh, no... Oh, no. *Emily: I can't believe it... my heart feels like... I... .I can't breathe... *Emily keeps crying. Chapter 5: Falling Stars Day 9 *Back in the Restaurant, Emily thinks about Jean Paul. *Emily: I keep thinking it's got to be some misunderstanding... that Jean Paul can explain, but I know what I saw. *Emily: I can't sleep, I can't eat, I..., I feel empty inside. *Amelie entered. Emily surprised. *Emily and Amelie gave a hug. *Emily: You're- you're not mad at me? *Amelie: Of course not! *Amelie: But I'm furious with that pig, Jean Paul! *Amelie: To think, I have up everything! My life! My family! My work! All to come to Paris to be with him! *Amelie: I should have stayed home where there were plenty of cute men who want to go out on a date with me. What a fool I was! *Amelie: The coward isn't here today, is he? *Amelie: He has to come back to work sometime! I will have my revenge! *Amelie left. *Emily: Sigh. Before the event *Philippe is back again. *Emily: Philippe? *Philippe: Emily, I was hoping I'd find you here, I'm due to write a review of Jean Paul's restaurant. *Philippe: Are you all right? *Emily: I- I... *Amelie: She will be fine, I promise. You said you were a critic, eh? Please, order anything you want. *Amelie left the restaurant. During the event *Emily has to serve Philippe, the food inspection. Afterward *Emily is getting the food meal. Amelie enters the kitchen. *Amelie: Open the plate. *Amelie: I'll take that. *Emily serves a plate to Amelie. *Amelie serves to food critic. *Philippe grows angry when Jean Paul enters. Emily was so surprised. *Philippe: Are you trying to kill me?! *Jean Paul was scared. *Philippe: You! Jean Paul! What kind of restaurant are you running here?! *Philippe: As far as I'm concerned you can kiss your two-star rating 'goodbye'! *Philippe left anyway. *Jean Paul: Do you realize what you've done! You've ruined me! *Amelie: You dare to complain after what you did to us?! *Jean Paul: It's not my fault! I love women! What can I say? *Emily pokes to Jean Paul and made him fall into the water. *Amelie: If you love women so much try treating them with respect! Day 10 *Emily: Hi, Nadia... I just came to say 'goodbye'. *Emily and Nadia gave a hug. *Emily: Jean Paul isn't coming in today, is he? *Emily: I'll help as much as I can before I leave, okay? *Emily places back her suitcase. Afterward *Emily grabs her suitcase and about to leave Paris. *Emily: Well, this is it, Amelie. Time for me to go home, I guess. *Emily and Amelie gave a final hug before Emily leaves. *Amelie: Promise to write, okay? *Amelie: Remember, we promised we'd be at each other's weddings, okay? *Emily: Don't hold your breath. *Nadia touches Emily. *Nadia: Love is the flower that grows right in front of you. *Emily cries again. They touch Emily while she cries. *And... Emily leaves Paris, goes to the airport, and goes back to Snuggford. *What a sad heartbroken for Emily!